Ouroboros
Ouroboros (ウロボロス, Uroborosu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a dragon or a serpent swallowing its own tail to form a cycle. It is a very important religious symbol over the ages. In alchemy, it is a purifying sigil. The myth of the Ouroboros is not dissimilar to other myths of cosmic serpents, such as the Australian Aboriginal myth of the Rainbow Serpent. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Snake *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Ryuuou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ryuuou Clan *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Urboros' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Urboros' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Ryuuou Clan Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP) When the party chases Weyland Haruo in the Persona Thief quests, he summons demons to block multiple stairs that lead to him. One of such demons is Ouroboros. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Urboros can perform the combo Dragon Surge with Kyuki and Dragon Cross with Kaleidos. Urboros also has the power EarthWall, which reflects earth based attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ouroboros is a boss in Sector Eridanus. Its name is mentioned as Ouroboros Maia, making her one of the of the three Mothers of the Schwarzwelt (alongside Tiamat and Maya) you obligatorily fight. She dwells in the Vanishing Point Chamber, in the very core of Eridanus' top floor. Ouroboros is fought twice; in her first form, she will continually regenerate health and use Wild Thunder, a potent Lightning-type attack, and Disaster Cycle, an light physical attack against all enemies, which has the added issue of liberally inflicting any possible ailments to the targets. Overall, the first battle is mostly difficult because of her ability to replenish her health. However, it becomes apparent Ouroboros is simply immortal in this form, forcing the Strike Team to leave; Captain Jack is the one to call the Protagonist and point him to the exact locations from which Ouroboros is drawing energy. Once the demons at these locations are dead, Ouroboros will infuriately realize what happened and enter a second and more dangerous stage when the protagonist again enters the. Chances of seeing Disaster Cycle greatly increase and Ouroboros begins using Wave of Death, a potent physical attack. Once she dies, she will moan in agony about "the torus of eternity" being twisted, and leave behind a band of energy, pocketed by the protagonist, and her rare forma. Also after defeated, Ouroboros is unlocked to special fuse using five demons: Dzelarhons, Kwancha, Mandrake, Basilisk and Vouivre. Stats ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Ouroboros Persona.PNG|Sprite from Megami Ibunroku Persona ouroboros.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Snake Race Category:World Arcana Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons